wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Furnace
Fel Orc |boss=Keli'dan the Breaker |type= |level=61-63 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: }} The Blood Furnace is the second wing of the Hellfire Citadel. This instance takes place above Hellfire Ramparts, inside of the tower that overlooks the ramparts themselves. The entrance is on the Alliance (Southern) side of the Citadel, up a ramp that starts at map coordinates . You come to find out, in the course of the instance, that it is Magtheridon that is entrapped by the Fel Orcs' sorcery, and they're using his blood to manufacture a new Fel Horde, infused with his demonic energy. The guiding force in this plan is Illidan, who is now the supreme ruler of Outland, after his usurping of Magtheridon. The instance is around one and a half times to twice as long as Hellfire Ramparts, and has the same number of bosses. Like Hellfire Ramparts, it can be finished by a party of level 60 characters, though it will take a more balanced group and/or better geared and skilled players. Reputation Killing monsters in this instance on normal difficulty grants Thrallmar or Honor Hold reputation. Reputation stops at Honored, bosses included. Heroic goes to Exalted through. A full Heroic run will earn roughly 2500 rep. Bosses *The Maker - 62 Elite Demon - Strategy - Map The Maker has several special attacks, including an instant cast mind control, none of which are devastating if he is taken down quickly. *Broggok - 63 Elite - Strategy - Map The Broggok encounter consists of four waves of four orcs each, followed by Broggok. The waves are timed, but will come early if you finish off the previous wave before the timer is up. Each wave has one more elite and one less non elite than the previous wave. All are vulnerable to crowd control. If you wipe on any orc wave, the encounter resets, if you wipe on Broggok after killing all orcs, only Broggok resets, orcs don't. *Keli'dan the Breaker - 63 Elite - Strategy - Map Keli'dan is channeling the spell holding down Magtheridon with five warlocks. He does not attack until all the warlocks are taken down. The warlocks are vulnerable to crowd control. Keli'dan has an occasional ground zero area effect spell which is preceded by an emote and a period of immunity; there is normally sufficient time for everyone to get out of range of this effect. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Trash Mobs *Laughing Skull Rogues *Shadowmoon Warlocks *Shadowmoon Summoners *Orc Technicians *Orc Captives *Laughing Skull Enforcers *Laughing Skull Wardens *Laughing Skull Legionaires * Trash in this instance is quite simple and is composed primarily of orc warrior (Laughing Skull) types, rogue types, and warlock (Shadowmoon) types. The warlock types are typically accompanied by demonic pets. * The rogue types tend to wander alone stealthed and are easily dealt with as long as they aren't adds to a party already in combat. They can easily be single-pulled if you know where to look. They are found primarily in two locations: on the stairway leading up from the first room, and in the blue room after the second boss. ** Rogues are known to respawn at a fairly quick rate. It is recommended that your party travel back through the instance together after a wipe. * In pulls with orc summoners, the summoners must be killed first. They will spam summon Imps, Succubus, and Felhounds. They can spawn a new demon every 10 seconds if left alone, so be sure to drop them fast and interrupt their summons. * Be wary of the technician pulls, as the techs will drop mines on the ground which do a very small radius AoE for 1800 Fire damage (~3500 in heroic mode). These mines are tripped by proximity, not a timer. A rogue can quickly disarm the mines when they are first dropped, or the tank can simply move the mobs away from the mines to be dealt with later. A warlock's Eye of Kilrogg can be used to run over the mines and detonate them safely, or a mage can use fire ward to set them off with minimal damage. * The only difficult pulls really are the pulls before the final boss. These consist of two very large Felguards and a warlock type (non summoner). The Felguards will use a random second target system (RSTS) Intercept, and will also RSTS Pummel any spells being cast nearby their target. They will frequently drop aggro on the tank, meaning the tank is using all of his Taunts frequently. Kill the orc first, then try to tank the Felguards as best as possible. A hunter or warlock pet can be invaluable. Once it's down to a single felguard, the tank should be able to hold aggro well enough by taunting whenever the felguard leaves him. * Tip for rogue crowd control: in some places, you may find a stealth-seeing mob accompanied by other non-stealth-seeing mobs. In this case, use a distract to split half the group. Sap as appropriate. If you are struggling with these pulls, there are a couple of tricks that you can try. One is to pull with a Mind-Control of the orc warlock and let the Felguards kill him, reducing the pull by 1 mob. Another is to pull with Enslave if you have a warlock in your group, then let the other 2 mobs kill the enslaved felguard. This is probably the easiest method, though you don't get experience for the death of a mind-controlled mob. Heroic In heroic mode the felguard annihilators are a source of wipes. There are 4 pulls of 2 each, and best results require either a warlock, a hunter, a druid spamming Cyclone, or flawless kiting. They one-shot every class which is not wearing plate (or bear), crits of up to 16k are reported (on non-tanks). They seem vulnerable to some stun abilities (Feral Druid ability "Bash" confirmed), which can make double-tanking much more viable. One major difference on these mobs in heroic is they can be tanked, unlike in normal where they will generally run around hitting random players. They can be kited and banished, but not enslaved. Because of the extreme damage they deal, one flaw will usually mean a wipe. A Warlock is simply invaluable here. The boss fights (including the end boss) offer a greater margin of error than these guys. The other trash mobs hit much harder and will 1 or 2 shot cloth and leather if not taken care of. Any non-melee classes should stay well back from the fights, as many of the warrior type mobs have AoE cleaves that will inflict 5000+ damage to most classes. The imps can be enslaved, although they will pull other groups if enslaved as the pull. The felguards are not enslavable on heroic. Most melee mobs are immune to seduce, although Technicians, Nascent Fel Orcs, and Laughing Skull Warden are not. Most pulls have one or more mobs that can be sapped and sheeped. A rogue with imp. sap and a mage will make most pulls trivial. Summoners can be Mind Controlled by a priest. The waves of mobs prior to the second boss are still a test of endurance. You will need very high sustained DPS and/or multiple forms of crowd control to pass this piece of the dungeon. Having a hunter trap and/or kite along with a mage will help. Have the tank stand next to the door before it opens and have someone else start the event. This will ensure the tank gets the initial aggro at first. From a tank perspective, moving the mob to the next door prior to it dying easily makes this piece of the dungeon much easier. The door order (when facing Broggok) front left, front right, back left, back right. As for the end boss himself, the fight is not much different than the normal mode. When he begins to charge his blastwave spell, he will draw everyone in the party to him. As soon as his blastwave is completed, he will throw another shadowbolt volley. It's imperative that the magic debuff that gets applied to the party is removed before this. It will increase the damage from the shadowbolts by 1500. He also applies the debuff to the party throughout the fight, so it will need to be constantly removed. One full run usually yields about 3000 rep. Certain mobs can be mind controlled. Technicians, rogues, laughing skull wardens, summoners and warlocks have been confirmned. Loot See Blood Furnace loot. Bugs *During the Broggok event, the orcs that come out of the gated areas may be untargetable and completely invulnerable to damage and/or effects. This is caused by the mobs targeting a player (or pet, totem, etc) as they aggro from the cage. It can be prevented by staying away from the cage as it opens. Resetting the event with a combat reset/wipe will usually fix the problem. **Occasionally orcs will aggro onto players through their cages before the event has started, with the same effect as above. ***The two first wave can be skip by aggroing the third wave. * During the Keli'dan the Breaker fight, if Keli'dan dies to a dot while 'invulnerable' the event does not complete properly, and the door to the entrance does not open. Keli'dan himself is still lootable, however anyone wanting to walk out the instance has to walk all the way through it (and deal with Rogue respawns). Quests Alliance * (prereq) ** (prereq) *** (prereq for ) * (prereq) ** * (prereq) ** Horde * (prereq) ** (prereq) *** (prereq) **** * (prereq) ** Strategy Guides * Detailed Boss Strategy and Map AmpWoW Videos * Full Run from WarCry.com External links Category:Instances Category:Fel Horde Category:Blood Furnace Category:Hellfire Peninsula